First Kiss
by Legacy Now
Summary: Ariadne was never stumped by anything before but as her thoughts centered around a certain point man, bouts of anger seem to come the second he was on her mind. Technically, was that a kiss...? Two-shot
1. Dreams

**First Kiss**

* * *

It felt so real... The kiss that she shared with _him_ while they were at the hotel.

Well, it wasn't actually a hotel. It was the second level of the dreaming extraction and the building was nothing more than a projection of the subconscious. The people who were part of the mission those past few weeks technically had no physical embodiment. Ariadne was puzzled, and not puzzled as in "I'm stuck on this physics formula, could you help me?" In fact, almost all of the school work she was assigned to was never too hard for her. The first time in all of Ariadne's life, she was royally stumped.

What was the problem that seemed so unsolvable? The feelings of frustration revolved around one man, and one man only: her colleague Arthur, the point man.

Ariadne could have easily said no when he requested her to kiss him, yet she obeyed the command as if a driving force possessed her to do it. Was it because of the dangerous subconscious that was slowly knowing of their appearance? Technically, it all was a dream, yet as she felt his lips on hers... why did they feel so warm? He was slippery, avoiding problems here and there, including physical blows. His totem, the loaded die suited him well. Yet when it came to work with the Inception and helping his fellow men, he stayed sharp. He was focused. His aim precise and carefully thought out. The point man was loyal. Never leaving his colleagues' sides and staying out till the end of the fight. At times, he couldn't help himself and ran away the moment he was hunted down, but his loyalty to the gang was deeper than his desire to take a bag loaded with dollar bills that was sitting in front of him.

The moment she realized the fact, she felt her face go hot. Ariadne never let anything challenging thwart her, yet Arthur always seemed to slip through her fingers at every chance she tried to figure him out. After their lips brushed against each other, she wasn't furious at Arthur for violating her space. Slowly, thoughts of fear crept through her hairs as she came to another conclusion.

Was it the opposite that she was feeling? It was almost as if she enjoyed it...

She was a graduate student. Barely out of girlhood. How old was he? Who knows, he could be in his thirties, forties...! Either way, a match like that would have everyone's disapproval. Who knows what he did, he could be a wanted man, but they weren't together. There was no match to disapprove of. When Ariadne was finished with the mission, she'd be out of the gang's life, getting back to the institution with a degree to her name, and live a normal life. She'd be out of their hair and out of Arthur's life...

As soon as fathoming days without seeing Arthur's face went through Ariadne's mind, she didn't know why she felt her insides go hollow. They were empty... dark and couldn't function.

She hate it when she didn't have the answers. The feeling made her frustrated, which she hated with such a passion. On the days when she felt depressed, she didn't know why she felt so much lighter as she saw Arthur's smiling face.

Perhaps... maybe she was in love with the point man.

_Oh, boy... _

* * *

**Note*~**

Chapter two coming up...! TBC... The real actual kiss! haha spoilerrrrrrr

Hope you liked this! It didn't say on Wiki what Arthur and Ariadne's characters were like, so I had to judge based on their totems. Hope it turned out alright... My new OTP...! *heart*

Peace!


	2. Reality

_... dreams _

_reality ... _

* * *

"Sorry."

The architect closed the door of the bathroom and walked to the lounge sofa. She laid on the furniture, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling. Blinking, Ariadne tried to fathom what she just saw behind the doors of the bathroom.

Failing to notice the lights on the floor of the bathroom, she turned the knob of the door and saw Arthur.

_Changing._ _In the bathroom. _

His pants were halfway down his legs, articles of garments littering the entire bathroom as if a tornado roared through the room. She thought she caught a glimpse of skin as his pants were hanging loosely around his legs...

Immediately, the architect shook her head at the image.

_Guh! Get my mind out of the gutter...! _

The woman could feel her cheeks flushing in heat as she fumed in frustration. She got up from where she laid on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. The door of the bathroom opened, revealing Arthur in a clean set of clothes.

"Hey," the point man smiled.

"Hi," bluntly replied the woman, staring sharply at Arthur.

There was a long period of awkward silence. If there was a gun in the room, Ariadne would appreciate a blow to the head, _anything_ at all to kill the silence. She reached for a cleaning cloth and began to polish her totem.

"So..." breathed Arthur. "The supplies will be here any moment. All we got to do is wait until Cobb calls the shot."

"Okay," faintly whispered Ariadne, jumping a little from Arthur's voice.

More silence.

"About what happened in the bathroom..." began the point man. "It's no trouble at all."

"It's fine." She could feel her face turn warm and the pace of rubbing against the chess piece quickened.

She could feel her eyebrows crunch. Arthur could get so infuriating!

"And..." Arther paused, sounding more serious.

Ariadne stopped rubbing against the chess piece and waited for Arthur to say more. At this moment, perhaps he _was_ being sincere.

"About that last mission... that kiss..."

The pause in Arthur's sentence left Ariadne hanging, leaving the memory of the "kiss" as fresh as if it was happening in front of her. Suddenly, Arthur was in front of her, their faces almost touching each other, if one of them slightly moved. Ariadne felt violated, the anger slowly bubbling again.

"Shall we do it again, this time for real?"

So he wasn't being serious. He hadn't change the somber mood of the conversation to tell her something significant! He was still being his slippery, elusive self!

The dishonesty disgusted Ariadne, it fueled her to push Arthur a few centimeters away from her.

"In your dreams...!"

The point man smirked. "Precisely."

And she felt her eyes closed as his hands grasped her head...


End file.
